User blog:Packardbel/Oscar's oasis videogame (fanmade)
Summary Oscar, the Trio and Roco were one day enjoying the peace and tranquility of the desert when suddenly an evil being called Darkman challenges them to get special medals to fight with their bosses for eight different worlds plus one that is unlocked at the end but if they fail or they refuse to participate, they will destroy their world. Oscar, Popy, Harchi, Buck and Roco are embarking on this adventure, there are also mini-games, missions, battle arenas and multiplayer mode Others Manolo helps Oscar el Trio and Rocco by giving items in exchange for coins that will help to pass the level Playable characters *Oscar: Can whip his tail, throw his tongue to damage, grab things or swing on some surfaces and climb some walls *Popy: You can use your spinning attack to kill enemies or slowly descend by turning with your tail *Harchi: You can move heavy objects using a header attack or ramming at enemies *Buck:His wings give him double jump and he can use his peck attack to end what he doesn't like *Roco: You can bark to scare away or stun enemies or use bites to attack Minor characters *Manolo: It provides you with items in exchange for coins *Lizardette:Talk to Oscar to receive a special medal *The skunk Help him chasing a crocodile to win a special medal Bosses *Rock snake: Is the boss of the world 1 throws rocks at the opponent also spits to blind the player ends hitting it with the rocks I threw with 3 strokes *Giant crow: Is te boss of the world 2 attack with your eggs, chopped chicks and with their claws, attack it when you get tired of bowling 3 strokes *Yeti:Is the boss of the world 3 A white monster that attacks with rocks and icicles, ends with him when his hands and feet are stuck in the ice 4 strokes *Kraken: Is the boss of the world 4 He attacks you with his tentacles, throwing sea rocks, throwing clouds of ink hit him when he camouflages himself among the rocks 4 strokes *Bandit:Is the boss of the world 5 Shoot you with machine guns and explosives attack him when he is reloading 6 strokes *Witchy: Is the boss of the world 6 Attack with magical powers, potions and frogs that harm you if you touch them, return a green power by grabbing it and throwing it 7 strokes *Vilien:Is the boss of the world 7 An alien emperor who attacks with laser beams, missiles and balls of energy, presses the interuptores in the correct order and then chases him on a shooting ship to end the 7 strokes *Darkman Is the boss of the world 8 Attack with different powers, water, ice, fire, wind, earth and electric, hit it when it is standing on the ground because it will be flying 20 blows Worlds Oscar's oasis desert: it's the typical world where sand, cactus canyons are: Enemies: Chickens, Meerkats, Dung beetles, Cocodriles y Falls Levels:Desert plains, Dry canyon, Minecart mayhem, Cocodrile oasis, The road Secret level:Vertigo ravine Difficulty: Easy Forest park:A world with green grass, trees, jungles, and rivers Enemies: Bears, Moose, Crows, Moles, Piranhas, Hunters, Quicksand and Falls Levels Green pastureland, Woody forest, River bank, Piranha lake, Burned forest Secret Level: Forest fire Difficulty: Easy Snowy mountains:A world of snow, ice and cold Enemies: Penguins, Snowmen, Walruses, Ice monsters, Eskimos and Falls Levels: Snow hills, Ice lake, Icy blizzard Avalanche zone, Ice cave, Sliding slide Secret level: Water below zero Difficulty: Normal Tropical coast: A world of beaches, Islands, Water and Oceans Enemies, Fish, Crabs, Jellyfish, Eels, Sharks, Seagulls, Sailors and drowning Levels:Crab beach, Coral reef, Underwater cave, Abyssal zone, Sailor ship, Tribe island, Sunken ship, Water vortex Secret level: Shark pit Difficulty: Normal Metropolis city: It is a world of tall buildings, streets, neighborhoods, cars, etc. Enemies: Explosive robot, Cars, Helicopters with machine guns, Burglars, Police, Robots And falls Levels, Main highway, Heights of the city, Metal factory, Computer office, Underground parking, Wet sewer, Cargo train China town, Building under construction Secret level Crazy drivers Difficulty: Hard Haunted mansion, A terrifying world of graves, ghosts, monsters, cobwebs, pumpkins and more Enemies, Ghosts, Zombies, Mummies, Slimes, Vampires, Bats, Armors, Wizards and Skeletons Levels:Ghostly forest, Toxic swamp, Dark fog, Tree canopy, Stupefied cemetery, Entrance to the mansion, Creepy dungeon, Hall of armor, Roof lightning, Climb the tower Secret level Moldy maze Difficulty: Hard Starry sky:A space world of clouds, airplanes, rockets, galaxies, planets etc Enemies B'i'rds, Men with jetpack, Missile launcher, Aliens, Ufos, Black holes, electric orbs, Levels Cloud Land, Door of heaven Lightning storm Air combat Flying fortress, Aurora road, Meteorite alley, Sidereal hyperspace Milky way, Gravity station, Alien landscape, Secret level, Antimatter plant Difficulty Extreme Darkman Volcano A world of lava, fire, explosives and caverns Enemies Lava monsters, Walking fire Living tnt, Shades, Dragoons, Lava and falls Levels Explosive mine, Emerald water cave, Stalactite tunnel, Rocky void Lethal collapse Mini volcanoes Lava riverside Dark pit, Red hot Darkman lair Secret level Dragoon house Difficulty: Extreme Final world It is a world of two-level recreation bonus for each world Enemies, Several of those mentioned Levels, Cactus forest, Desert sunset, Boat ride, Golden temple Alpine canyon, Glacial artic, Water slide, Treasure beach, Future city Central market, Just a hint of light, Magical village,Starry nebula, Moon base, The eruption,Burning rain, Secret level: none Difficulty Varied Items Stars:They are three types, yellow 1 normal, blue 5 normal, red 10, get 100 and you will gain an extra life Coins;They are three types, bronze, 1 normal, silver, 3 normal, gold, 5 normal are used to change them in the store of Maloso for items that will help you in the game Red cross:recover health bar a little Golden cross: Recover the entire health bar no matter how much damage you receive Golden ticket: Collect 3 in each level and you will pass to the bonus level Can of corn: Add extra life is seen in some episodes Horseshoe,Gves invincibility for a while, looks in the lucket out episode Special medal there are 3 in each level are very important to fight with the bosses and to get 100% of the game} Spring, Damage enemies by pointing away Magic ring:Avoid a fall Guide arrows Help to find special medals Surprise box something good or bad can happen you never know what they contain until you open it Challenge box; complete the challenge to win a special medal Magnet Attract stars and coins to you Shield::protects from 3 damages Category:Blog posts